


Like Lightning

by amyfortuna



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Young Estel has a painful crush on his foster father Elrond, and when it is revealed, Elrond's reaction surprises him.





	Like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> Also fulfils my Season of Kink Free Kink square (Age Kink).

The flash of the swords together was like lightning, Estel using all his youth and strength to hold Elrond off, and Elrond using all his experience and skill to bring Estel down to the ground. 

Estel, for a nineteen-year-old Man, was well-trained and strong, having been riding out with his foster brothers for two years now and killing his fair share of Orcs, but against the power and talent of the ancient Peredhil, there was no contest. His foot slipped out from under him, and before he knew it, Estel lay flat on his back with Elrond pointing a sword at his throat. 

The setting Sun, behind Elrond, illumined his dark hair in flame, and as Estel stared up at his erstwhile foster father, sword held a few inches away from piercing him, he took in a shuddering breath, feeling all his limbs turn to water. Elrond was fair, fairest of all in that valley full of Fair People, and revealed in his majesty and glory as the great lord of Elves he was, he was enough to make anyone swoon. 

"I yield!" Estel said with a gasp, trying to keep the aroused breathlessness out of his tone. Elrond instantly whipped the sword away and smiled, extending a hand to help him up. Estel, though, had more on his side than youth and strength. He was keen of mind, and besides, Elrohir and Elladan had done this to him hundreds of times. He grabbed Elrond's hand and yanked downward, pulling the Elf lord off his feet. 

Elrond's eyes went wide, and he caught himself with one hand, but allowed his full weight to land on Estel, who had the breath knocked out of him again. 

"You may have youth and treachery," Elrond said, laughing, "but I have age and treachery! Who do you think taught the twins that trick?" 

Estel, recovering his breath, allowed himself to enjoy having Elrond pressed against him, going instantly hard in his leathers at the feel of his body and at the warm scent that wafted from him, faintly tinged with sweat. Estel himself was a sweaty, dusty mess, and he knew it, but just could not resist. He snuggled closer, wrapping one arm around Elrond's neck. 

"What, did you want to wrestle now?" Elrond asked. "You are completely tireless!" 

The thought of wrestling with Elrond, near-naked bodies pressed together, covered in oil, sent Estel's brain whirling, and he thrust his hips against Elrond, unconsciously grinding against him, a desperate moan issuing from his mouth. 

"Ah," Elrond said, realisation dawning. He took a deep breath. "Estel, this is not the time nor place for this." 

Coming out of his daydream, Estel blushed, horrified at himself. "No," he groaned, letting go of Elrond and putting a hand to his head. "What was I thinking? What I am doing? Why would you want me when you could have your pick of anyone in the Valley?" He sat up as Elrond turned back to look at him. "Please don't mind me. I'll just...go...away. Very far away."

"Estel!" Elrond said sharply. "I said this was not the time nor place, not that I was unwilling."

Estel raised his head to meet Elrond's eyes. "You would be willing? Then name the time and place, and I'll be there."

Elrond smiled, and they both scrambled to their feet. "Tonight after supper, in my rooms. You must bathe and wear clean garments, mind!"

"Of-of course," Estel said. "I'll go bathe now. I'll just go now, and bathe, shall I, and I'll see you tonight, ah, at dinner, and um, in your rooms after dinner. Bathing, and then dinner, and then...!"

"Estel," Elrond said, cutting him off. "Come here." 

Estel obeyed, and Elrond drew him close, bringing their mouths together. Estel's eyes fell shut, and he breathed a wordless sigh as his lips touched Elrond's, and his tongue darted out to taste Elrond's mouth. 

A moment only the kiss lasted, and then Elrond drew back. "Go now," he said fondly. 

Estel nodded, and fled the field in utter rout.

* * *

A bath and dinner had never seemed to last so long. Estel scrubbed himself until he was pink all over, then donned his cleanest, nicest clothes, then made his way to dinner, where he ate practically nothing. He was all but vibrating from nervousness, much to the twins' amusement. 

A short while after dinner, he found himself ascending the low steps to Elrond's rooms in one of the towers. He had seen Elrond disappear in this direction a little while before, and wanted to give him time to prepare. He climbed up slowly, looking out each of the windows to see a different view of the stars above the Valley that evening. It was a clear night in late summer, and most of the Elves were out singing to the stars by the running waters. The twins had also retired suspiciously early, and Estel wondered vaguely what they were up to. 

He knocked on Elrond's door at last, and Elrond, dressed in a long dark blue robe adorned with white gems like stars, opened it to him. He kicked it shut behind him, and went instantly into Elrond's arms. 

"Before we begin," Elrond said, after tenderly embracing him, half the loving father and half the new lover, "there are some things you need to know." 

Estel nodded, and they both sat down on the bed, Elrond taking both of Estel's hands in his own. "First of all, this stays in private. I love you dearly and I know you love me, but our fates are sundered, and I cannot be your only partner in life or love. You must be free, sooner than you know, to make your own way in the world. There is much you have not yet learned about your destiny, and though I would if I could keep you always safe by my side, that will not be possible. So, second, you are free to love others if you wish. I will not bind you to me. My fate is set, but yours is your own." 

"I understand," Estel said. "And I do love you!" 

Elrond smiled. "There is a great gulf between us, not only of fate, but also of age and experience. I will teach you all you need to know, all that I can."

Estel pressed a kiss to the corner of Elrond's mouth. "I...rather like the difference in age and experience," he said. "Teach me, take me, make me yours even if only for tonight." 

Elrond began with kisses. Light, brief, airy kisses that held the promise of more. Deep, searching kisses that seemed to turn Estel inside out and harden him like a rock. Warm, lengthy kisses that turned his arousal simmering, left him burning, needing more. Elrond pressed him back into the bed, the full length of their clothed bodies together, and kissed him until his head reeled and his cock ached. 

Soon they shed their clothes, Elrond taking Estel's garments and laying them aside on a chair as Estel removed his soft indoor shoes. Elrond took off the blue robe slowly, and Estel could hardly breathe when his foster father's skin lay revealed to him, muscles rippling in his arms and torso. He was as beautiful as an Elf-lord in all his glory, and as strong as a King of Men, Estel decided, vowing to one day be that strong if such beauty was impossible for him. 

Naked, Elrond rejoined him on the bed, and proceeded to nip, lick, and kiss him all over, sucking briefly and firmly on his nipples, sending Estel nearly over the edge, then moving down his torso to where his cock jutted up proudly. He gave Estel a seductive look before taking his erection into his mouth, and Estel had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting out his passion. 

Just as Estel thought he was irretrievably falling into bliss, Elrond drew back, and Estel whimpered painfully at the loss of his mouth. "Just you wait," Elrond said, and reaching over to the bedside table, pulled out a small bottle of what appeared to be massage oil. "I want to take you, as you've asked, my Estel," Elrond said. "We will work up to it. If it is not possible tonight, do not worry. It is a great pleasure for us both but there are many wonderful things we can do together and I would love to try them all with you." 

Estel spread his legs, tensing up a bit. Elrond ran his hand down his inner thigh. "Relax. I will be gentle." The first touch of Elrond's fingers was around his hole, and it felt so good that Estel sighed and let go of the tension in his body. His legs fell open wide, and Elrond smiled. "Good." 

It seemed a long time that Elrond played with him, touching him carefully and surely, applying his mouth to his cock when it flagged, inserting a finger, brushing up against something inside him that made him buck up and cry out, then retreating and returning with two fingers, and then again, and again, until Estel lay boneless, quivering in rapture. 

At last Elrond pronounced him ready, once he had been stretched so much he thought he would surely be able to take anything at all. Still, the slow stretch of his cock burned as he adjusted himself, and Estel made some noises that were half pleasure and half pain. Elrond took his time, and once all the way inside Estel, pulled back out and performed the whole slow stretch again, this time much more easily. 

Acting on instinct, Estel wrapped his legs around Elrond as he began to thrust, and held his mouth up to be kissed, throwing his arms around his foster father's neck. He was so hard he ached with it, and after a moment Elrond reached between their bodies to stroke his cock, fucking him all the while in a steady, easy rhythm that robbed thought and sense from Estel's mind. 

Bliss struck him like lightning out of a clear blue sky; he had been so long getting used to a slow buildup of pleasure that when Elrond adjusted the angle and pace of his thrusts slightly at the same time as speeding up his hand on Estel's cock, he could no longer hold back, and shouted out his passion, even as Elrond slammed into him for the final few times and groaned out his own ecstasy. 

They sank down together, and carefully, Elrond pulled out of him, pleased to see no blood or look of pain on Estel's face as he did so. Indeed, the young man was transported, eyes closed, adrift, his hips still rocking a little. 

Elrond smiled, and wrapped an arm around his Estel, waiting for him to awaken again. The night was young, and there was still so much for him to learn.


End file.
